twoja_twarz_brzmi_znajomofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Justin Timberlake
*Kamil Bijoś *Jeremi Sikorski |Wykonywany utwór = *"Mirrors" *"Can't Stop the Feeling!" *"SexyBack" |Edycja = *Pierwsza *Szósta *Dwunasta}} Justin Randall Timberlake (ur. 31 stycznia 1981 w Memphis) – amerykański piosenkarz, autor tekstów, aktor, tancerz i producent muzyczny, były wokalista popowego zespołu *NSYNC, którego przełom nastąpił w latach 90. XX wieku. Szacowany nakład ze sprzedaży jego albumów studyjnych i singli na całym świecie wynosi ponad 88 milionów egzemplarzy (28 milionów solo, 60 milionów z grupą 'N Sync). Jest laureatem sześciu nagród Grammy i czterech nagród Emmy. Życiorys Dzieciństwo Urodził się 31 stycznia 1981 w Memphis w stanie Tennessee jako syn Lynn Harless i Randy’ego Timberlake’a. Kariera Karierę rozpoczął w wieku jedenastu lat w Klubie Myszki Miki, gdzie poznał m.in. Britney Spears, Christinę Aguilerę, Ryana Goslinga i JC Chaseza, z którym i razem z innymi kolegami w wieku czternastu lat założył boysband o nazwie *NSYNC. Nazwa wzięła się od ostatnich liter imion członków zespołu. W 1996 roku 'N Sync brali udział w polskiej edycji Bravo Super Show i występowali na scenie obok takich wykonawców jak Trey D. czy The Kelly Family. Pół roku później 'N Sync wrócili do Polski z czterema samodzielnymi koncertami, które odbyły się w dniach 15–18 czerwca 1997 roku w Gliwicach, Warszawie, Elblągu i Poznaniu. Po siedmiu latach wspólnej kariery i trzech wydanych albumach z grupą 'N Sync, Justin Timberlake zdecydował się na karierę solową. 5 listopada 2002 wydał debiutancki album Justified. Znajdują się na nim takie hity, jak „Rock Your Body”, „Like I Love You” czy „Cry Me a River”, za który otrzymał nagrodę Grammy. W 2006 roku ukazała się druga solowa płyta Timberlake’a zatytułowana FutureSex/LoveSounds, na której gościli m.in. Timbaland, T.I. i will.i.am. Album promowały przeboje „SexyBack” i „What Goes Around... Comes Around”. Rok później, wraz z przyjacielem Tracem Ayalą założył linię ubrań William Rast i restaurację o nazwie Southern Hospitality. W 2006 roku poprowadził galę MTV Europe Music Awards, podczas której był nominowany w dwóch kategoriach i za obydwie zdobył statuetki – pierwszą dla najlepszego wokalisty, drugą dla najlepszego wykonawcy popowego. W 2007 roku zdobył dwie nagrody na MTV Video Music Awards. W tym samym roku założył własną wytwórnię płytową Tennman Records. Nagrał wspólne piosenki z Mariah Carey, a także z Nellym. Wspólnie z Kylie Minogue podczas gali rozdania nagród brytyjskiego przemysłu muzycznego zaśpiewał utwór „Rapture” z repertuaru Blondie. 14 stycznia 2013 roku został wydany singiel „Suit & Tie” – pierwszy od 2007 roku nowy utwór artysty. Gościnnie pojawił się w nim raper Jay-Z. Kawałek zadebiutował na ósmym miejscu listy Billboard Hot 100. Zwiastował pierwszy od sześciu lat album Justina, The 20/20 Experience. Wydawnictwo w całości zostało wyprodukowane przez Justina oraz Timbalanda. 11 lutego wydano kolejny singiel z albumu – „Mirrors”. Kawałek zadebiutował na miejscu 24 Billboard Hot 100, jak również spędził trzy tygodnie na szczycie brytyjskiej listy – UK Singles Chart. 19 marca premierę miała światowa premiera albumu The 20/20 Experience. Pierwsze prognozy mówią, że krążek zadebiutuje na pierwszym miejscu Billboard 200 ze sprzedażą ponad 750 tys. kopii. Timberlake wraz z Jay-Z planują trasę koncertową po Stanach Zjednoczonych – Legends of Summer Stadium Tour. 19 marca artysta potwierdził, że wydana zostanie druga część albumu zatytułowana The 20/20 Experience – 2 of 2. Jego premiera nastąpiła 27 września 2013 roku. 19 sierpnia 2014 Timberlake zagrał koncert na stadionie PGE Arena w Gdańsku. Był to pierwszy solowy występ artysty w Polsce. Na koncert sprzedano 40,794 biletów (100%)i był to jeden z największych koncertów podczas trasy o nazwie The 20/20 Experience World Tour. 6 maja 2016, na potrzeby ścieżki dźwiękowej do filmu animowanego Trolle, w którym Timberlake podłożył głos pod jedną z głównych postaci, wydany został singel „Can’t Stop the Feeling”. Piosenka dotarła do pierwszego miejsca na listach przebojów w Argentynie, Belgii, Czechach, Chorwacji, Francji, Holandii, Izraelu, Kanadzie, Meksyku, Niemczech, Rosji, Słowacji, Słowenii, Szkocji, Szwajcarii, Szwecji i Wenezueli oraz na Węgrzech, a także do pierwszej piątki list przebojów w większości krajów w Europie. Premierowe wykonanie utworu nastąpiło 14 maja 2016 podczas finału 61. Konkursu Piosenki Eurowizji, organizowanego w Sztokholmie. Od 2018: 4 stycznia został wydany singiel Filthy promujący jego nowy album studyjny Man Of The Woods. Życie prywatne W latach 1999–2002 był związany z Britney Spears, z którą występował w dzieciństwie w Klubie Myszki Miki. Po rozstaniu, Justin napisał piosenkę o miłości do Britney, zatytułowaną „Cry Me a River”. W tym samym roku, także Britney napisała piosenkę poświęconemu uczuciu do Timberlake’a, zatytułowaną „Everytime”. Od tamtej pory związany jest z aktorką Jessicą Biel, z którą wziął ślub w październiku 2012 roku. 11 kwietnia 2015 roku urodził się im syn, Silas Randall. Inspiracje Największą inspiracją Timberlake’a jest Michael Jackson, a także m.in. Stevie Wonder, David Bowie, Prince, David Byrne i Radiohead. Dyskografia Albumy studyjne: *''Justified'' (2002) *''FutureSex/LoveSounds'' (2006) *''The 20/20 Experience'' (2013) *''The 20/20 Experience – 2 of 2'' (2013) *''Man of the Woods'' (2018) Filmografia Aktor *1999: Dotyk anioła (Touched by an Angel) jako Uliczny grajek (gościnnie) *1996-2003: Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica (Sabrina, the Teenage Witch) jako on sam (gościnnie) *2000: Modelka na medal (Model Behavior) jako Jason Sharpe *2000: Longshot jako Valet *2001: Przystanek miłość (On the Line) jako Makijażysta *2005: Edison jako Josh Pollack *2006: Jęk czarnego węża (Black Snake Moan) jako Ronnie *2006: Southland Tales jako pilot Abilene *2006: Alpha Dog jako Frankie Ballenbacher *2008: The Love Guru jako Jacques Grande *2009: The Open Road jako Carlton Garnet *2010: The Social Network jako Sean Parker *2011: Zła kobieta (Bad Teacher) jako Scott Delacorte *2011: To tylko seks (Friends with benefits) jako Dylan *2011: Wyścig z czasem (In Time) jako Will Salas *2012: Dopóki piłka w grze (Trouble with the Curve) jako Johnny Flanagan *2013: Ślepy traf (Runner, Runner) jako Richie Furst *2017: „Na karuzeli życia” („Wonder Wheel”) jako Mickey Rubin Kompozytor *2002: Crossroads – Dogonić marzenia (Crossroads) Dubbing *2007: Shrek Trzeci – Artur Pendragon *2010: Miś Yogi – Bubu *2016: Trolle – Mruk Nagrody Grammy Zobacz też *Artur Chamski *Kamil Bijoś *Jeremi Sikorski Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panowie wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści pierwszej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści szóstej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści dwunastej edycji